Generally, fans and/or blowers are programmed during the manufacturing process and/or are installed with pre-programmed memories and/or controllers. Thus, each fan is programmed with a predetermined program or programs to perform one or more predetermined functions. A user desiring a set of functions either has to use a fan with programs that are not necessarily configured for the users particular need or the user has to request and/or special order a fan with the requisite predetermined functions. Currently, manufactures manufacture a plurality of different fans with different configurations to accommodate individual users needs so that the users particular needs are met. However, due to the large number of fans that manufacturers produce, lead times for some fans may be increased, inventory for fans may be low, or both leading to long waiting times for some fans. Further, some fans include external controllers and/or processors that control the fan during operation such that additional wiring and packaging space is needed to mount and install both the fan and the external controller and/or processor.
Examples of fans and methods may be disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,330,586 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0236594; 2008/0004755; and 2009/0304199; and International Patent Application No. WO2008002948 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. It would be attractive to have a fan that includes one or more access ports for reconfiguring the fan. What is needed is fan that includes a reprogrammable memory so that the fan can be reconfigured to meet specific user needs. What is needed is a method for programming a fan to perform a desired function. What is needed is a fan that includes an interface for programming and/or reprogramming the fan while maintaining electrically sealed characteristic, water sealing characteristics, or both of the fan.